Iron Spears
Hailing from the feudal world of Ailinne, the Iron Spears (Hastae Ferrum in High Gothic) are a 22nd Founding Successor Chapter of the noble Blood Angels. Operating from their fortress-monastery of Dunbairrche, the Iron Spears are deployed across the Segmentum Obscurus and Segmentum Ultima. The Chapter has been led by High Chieftain Fionn Cathair for nearly five centuries since his predecessors passing in 634.M41 History and Notable Engagements Founding The Iron Spears Chapter was created in the 37th Millennium during the 22nd Founding using the gene-seed of Sanguinius. They were created to be a standing force for the northern regions of the Imperium. It was from the ranks of the Blood Angels that the first officers of the Iron Spears originated, including Rinnal Boru (originally known as Samaol) who was chosen to be the first Chapter Master. Even the Iron Spears chosen homeworld is relatively near Baal. Attack on Craftworld Feinnwe (057.M38) In the 57th year of the 38th Millennium, the Aeldari Craftworld Feinnwe (a Craftworld that usually roams the Celtic Sector) strayed to close to an Imperial planet and was attacked by the planet's PDF Forces. The Aeldari of Craftworld Feinnwe were able to completely eliminate the PDF and exterminate the Imperial Colonists on the world below. Despite the Aeldari victory, the Craftworld's destruction of an Imperial planet caught the attention of the Celtic Sector's local Space Marine Chapter, the Iron Spears. High Chieftain Chulainn Nuada, Chapter Master of the Iron Spears, led several Companies worth of Marines in a massive and devastating assault on the Craftworld Feinnwe. The Iron Spears managed to slay almost a third of the Craftworld's population before withdrawing, believing justice for the lost Imperial world had been sufficiently exacted. The Attack on Craftworld Feinnwe is considered to be the first major victory in the history of the Iron Spears Chapter. Following the Attack on Craftworld Feinnwe, the Iron Spears and Feinnwe Eldar entered a perpetual 'Cold War'. With the exception of a few skirmishes, firefights, etc. the Feinnwe Eldar and the Iron Spears never partook in major conflicts against one-another again. Pacification of Mavros (236.M39) In 236.M39, the population of the planet Mavros, homeworld of the Angels Vigilant Chapter, attempted to secede from the Imperium. During the Mavros Revolution the Angels Vigilant had entered a state of radio silence, never responding to any transmissions from the greater Imperium. The Iron Spears were sent to quell the rebellion and investigate the radio silence. When they arrived on Mavros they discovered temples, shrines, altars, and effigies built to honor the Chaos gods. As they cut through the hordes of cultists and reached the Angels Vigilant Fortress-Monastery, the Loyalists were assaulted by a unit of Death Company Marines bearing the Mark of Khorne. In the midst of the skirmish the rest of the Angels Vigilant Chapter (now known as the Void Stalkers) emerged, revealing that they had fallen to chaos, and that this renegade chapter was the mastermind behind the planetary secession. After a long and grueling battle against the Void Stalkers and their waves of chaos cultists, the Astartes forces were forced to resort to Exterminatus. However, some of the Angels Vigilant escaped the planet aboard a lone Battle Barge and fled into the Eye of Terror. Battle of Ailinne (677.M39) The Battle of Ailinne took place in the year 677.M39 and pitted the Iron Spears Chapter against massive Heretic army lead by the Void Stalkers (who had returned after 441 years in hiding). The Void Stalkers' army consisted of 3,500 Void Stalkers, 3,000 Word Bearers, 2,500 World Eaters, 500 Thousand Sons, 5,500 Heretic Astartes from various other Warbands, and cultist soldiers "beyond number". The Heretical Host attacked the Iron Spears Chapter during a Great Feast, an Iron Spears tradition when the entire Chapter gathers at the Fortress Monastery for a grand celebration. The surprise assault caught the Marines off guard as the entire Chapter mobilized to defend their homeworld. The battle was initially largely in favor of the Iron Spears, whose Monastery was protected by void shields, auto-defenses, and a natural ring of impassible mountains with only one passage. For a time the Iron Spears were able to exact heavy casualties among the Traitors until they were betrayed by Gofraid, Chieftain of the 10th Clan-Company. During the battle, Gofraid was psychically contacted and corrupted by Elymas, Arch-Sorcerer of the Void Stalkers. After falling to chaos, Chieftain Gofraid was responsible for disabling the fortress' automatic defense systems and opening the "Blackstair Gate", allowing the Traitors to storm Dunbairrche directly. Gofraid also aided the Heretic army in surpassing many of Dunbairrche's defenses. To make matter's worse, a "second wave" of Traitors far larger than the first arrived to assault the Fortress-Monastery. It was then that High Chieftain Garmund Mor gave the order unleash the entire Chapters Death Company (which at the time contained 107 'Grimbloods') upon the enemy. Despite the loss of the automated defenses and Gofraid's betrayal, the Iron Spears prevented the enemy from breaching the inner-most sections of the Monastery where much of the Chapter was now holed up. In orbit, the massive Chaos fleet prevented communication between Ailinne and the rest of the Imperium. However, it would seem that the grace of the Emperor was with the Iron Spears as a small Escort ship, under the command of Sept-Leader Murchadh, managed to escape the Chaos blockade. When the Escort ship was en route to Baal, it encountered a fleet of the Broken Wings. Murchadh relayed his story to the Broken Wings Captain who agreed to aid the Iron Spears. Murchadh and the Broken Wings Captain were able to recruit a strike force comprising of Astartes from various Blood Angels successors including; the Blood Angels themselves, Broken Wings, Flesh Tearers, Flesh Eaters, Blood Drinkers, Golden Seraphs, Blood Bearers, Crimson Raptors, Charnel Brethren, Crimson Sentinels, Angels Encarmine, Space Wolves.This strike force made their way to Ailinne to provide relief for the Iron Spears. The five loyalist chapters were finally able to finally drive away the traitors (including Gofraid, now known as Talexus Battlereaver). Despite successfully defending their Homeworld and Fortress-Monastery, 75% of the Iron Spears Chapter (including the Chapter Master) had perished in battle. Arminius Crusade (777 - 780.M40) During the 777th year of the 40th Millennium, the Ork Warlord known as Garrog united several Orkish Klans into a mighty WAAAGH! and invaded the Celtic Sector In response to the Ork threat, the Celtic Sector Authority launched the Arminius Crusade. For two-and-a-half years the forces of the Arminius battled against the rampaging WAAAGH! Garrog until Warboss Garrog was slain and the Ork Klans scattered. Despite the scattering of the Ork Klans, it would take another six months before the Arminius Crusade could retake all of the Celtic Sector. * First Kilandros Campaign (780.M40): 'In the 34th year of the Arminius Crusade, the Iron Spears Chapter was able to track down Garrog's own "Mad Skullz Klan" to the arid world of Kilandros and the surrounding systems. Unlike the other Klans of WAAAGH! Garrog which had fallen one-by-one, the Mad Skullz Klan was able to survive and hold off the onslaught Imperial Crusade forces. Even the entire Iron Spears Chapter could not permanently dislodge the Mad Skullz from their stronghold. Every time the Mad Skullz were seemingly annihilated and all their spores destroyed, they would always reappear soon after regardless. After a prolonged siege, the Imperium deemed the First Kilandros Campaign to be a failure. Instead of spending resources on one prolonged assault that would last an eternity, the Imperium would instead launch periodic raids against the Mad Skullz Klan to keep the Ork population under control and prevent them from expanding. Second Kilandros Campaign (271 - 276.M41) In the 270th year of the 41st Millennium, the Mad Skullz Orks of the planet Kilandros and surrounding systems formed into WAAAGH! Golrag. WAAAGH! Golrag was large enough to not only devastate the Celtic Sector, but nine other nearby Sectors as well. To combat this threat, the Imperium deployed a fighting force consisting of numerous Imperial Guard Regiments, at least three Titan Legions, and Astartes from twenty Chapters; the Ultramarines, Blood Angels, Imperial Fists, Space Wolves, Salamanders, Storm Wardens, Blood Ravens, Iron Spears, Charnel Brethren, Angels of Salvation, Death Templars, Mordekaisers, Holy Hospitallers, Sons of Odin, Knights of Guilliman, Penitent Knights, Astral Paladins, Steel Crusaders, Storm Riders, and the Corvus Legion. The Imperium believed that such a large force they would easily be able to smash through the planets held by the Mad Skullz Klan, however this was not the case as the Ork WAAAGH! was far larger than initially believed. It would take a decade-and-a-half for the Imperium to liberate all ten Sectors plagued by WAAAGH! Golrag. When the Imperium finally launch an assault on WAAAGH! Golrag's "capital world" of Kilandros, they discovered that the Orks were attempting to convert their homeworld's moon into a mobile fortress they dubbed 'Da Great Rok'. The Orks planed to use 'Da Great Rok' as the flagship that would lead WAAAGH! Golrag in an assault on Terra itself. With the ten years the Imperium had spent cleansing world attacked by WAAAGH! Golrag, the Mad Skullz had nearly completed their "battle station". Though while Imperial forces failed in their initial plan to disable the thrust system using meltabombs, the Astartes of the Storm Riders and the Corvus Legion managed to gain control of the area around the primary power generator and rigged it with manually activated incendiary devices. The Imperial forces were ordered to withdraw .so that the power generator may be detonated. By then however, many Iron Spears and Charnel Brethren Marines had fallen victim to the Red Thirst, ignoring the order to withdraw and instead focused on personally slaughtering every Ork present, inspiring the Death Templars and Sons of Odin to do the same. It was left to the more "level-headed" Chapters such as the Angels of Salvation and Holy Hospitallers to successfully reign in the frenzied Iron Spears and forcibly remove them from the battlefield. It was through this that the Angels of Salvation earned the respect of the Iron Spears, something that could not be said for many sons of the Lion. Chieftain Thoore of the Iron Spears, having had his honor stained in a previous engagement, elected to stay behind with the detonator alongside a small group of other Marines while the other Imperial forces escaped in order to restore dignity to his name. The destruction of the primary power generator not only successfully destroyed "Da Great Roks" machinery, but also created massive tectonic upheavals that killed all the Orks on the planetoid. Despite their victory, the Imperium was once again unable to eliminate the Ork presence on Kilandros and the surrounding systems. The Imperium once again turned to conducting periodic raids in order to limit the Ork population and prevent further Ork expansion. Devastation of Baal (999.M41) Because of the Blood Angels assistance in the defense of Ailinne, the Iron Spears were one of the first Chapter's to respond to their predecessors call for aid in the defense of Baal. The Iron Spears deployed most of their Chapter and the entire Death Company (166 Marines). Only the 10th Clan-Company remained on Ailinne. During the Devastation of Baal the Iron Spears stood side by side with the Sons of Sanguinius, together defending their ancestral home from the Tyranid hordes with righteous ferocity. When the Imperial forces were forced back into the Arx Angelicum, the Iron Spears along with three other Blood Angels successors sought to defend the Blood Angels' reclusiam from xenos taint. It was only when it seemed that the Iron Spears were to be overrun did the resurrected Roboute Guilliman arrive with the forces of the Indomitus Crusade and drive out the Tyranids. By the end of the conflict the Iron Spears suffered 733 casualties (899 including Death Company losses) with only 167 Marines surviving. This meant that 81% of the fighting force was killed (73% of the entire Chapter). * The 1st Clan-Company lost 35 Veterans and 5 Terminators * The 2nd Clan-Company lost 64 Battle-Brothers * The 3rd Clan-Company lost 66 Battle-Brothers * The 4th Clan-Company lost 63 Battle-Brothers * The 5th Clan-Company was completely wiped out * The 6th Clan-Company lost 67 Battle-Brothers * The 7th Clan-Company lost 63 Battle-Brothers * The 8th Clan-Company was completely wiped out * The 9th Clan-Company lost 70 Battle-Brothers * Death Company was completely wiped out While they were offered enough Primaris Marines to almost completely rebuild the Chapter, they only accepted 225, bringing the Iron Spears Chapter to a total of 392 Marines (492 including Neophytes). It would take six decades for the Iron Spears to return to full-strength. Chapter Organisation The Iron Spears Chapter is organized into 10 Companies known as Clan-Companies (or simply Clans, with squads referred to as 'Septs'). The Iron Spears organization is very similar to Codex organization, with the presence of the "Death Company" being one of the only notable differences. Since the introduction of Primaris Marines in the closing days of the 41st Millennium the Iron Spears have only maintains roughly 150 Primaris Marines at any given time and never more than 225 (not including Vanguard Marines). By 150.M42 only around half the squads in each Company have integrated the Primaris alongside 'the Firstborn'. Officer Ranks '''High Chieftain '- The High Chieftain is the Iron Spears term for the Chapter Master. The High Chieftain is typically one of the oldest Marines in the Chapter, utilizing his centuries of experience in order to best lead the Chapter. The High Chieftain also serves as the High King of Ailinne and Ibrickane, as well as the de facto Iron Spears representative to the Celtic Sector Council. '''Chieftains - Chieftains are the Iron Spears equivalent of Captains. Chieftains lead Clan-Companies into battle directly, typically near the front of the assault. Sept-Leaders - Sept-Leaders are the Iron Spears equivalent of Sergeants. Sept-Leaders are tasked with leading the Chapters Septs into battle. Specialist Ranks Clerics - Clerics serve as the Chapter's Chaplains. They are responsible for the mental and spiritual well-being for all the Battle-Brothers. In battle they maintain morale by chanting litanies of the Iron Spears' glory in the native Ailinnean language. Whenever a Battle-Brother becomes entombed within a Revenant it is the Clerics that inscribe prayers into it's chassis. Whenever a Battle-Brother succumbs to the Black Rage it is up to Clerics to paint the Marine's armor black, place sacred scrolls and seals upon the armor, and seal the Marine away in the Dubsacrair. Druids '''- Druids are the Chapter's Librarians. Like the Space Wolves, the Druids of the Iron Spears do not believe their powers originate from the warp. Rather, they believe that they gain their power from the "elemental spirits" of their homeworld Ailinne, and it's moon Ibrickane. '''Shamans - Shamans are the Chapter's Apothecaries. Alongside the duties Apothecaries from every Chapter preform, Iron Spears Shamans also make use of esoteric "healing rituals" originating from the native Ailinneans. Blacksmiths '- Blacksmiths serve as the Chapter's Tech-marines. Aside from a unique name, Iron Spears Blacksmiths preform no unique duties. '''Honor Guard: '''The Honor Guard of the Iron Spears contain the single greatest and most experienced Veterans in the entire Chapter. Even among the Honor Guard there are still Brothers who stand above the rest, these Brothers make up the Sanguinary Guard. The skill of the members of the Sanguinary Guard are second only to the High Chieftain himself. Line Ranks '''Oldbloods '- Oldbloods make up the Chapters veterans, and as such are some of the most elite and experienced Battle-Brothers in the Chapter. 'Unblooded '- The Chapter's Neophytes are referred to as "Unblooded". Unlike most Chapters, Iron Spears Neophytes are more often employed as assault troops, much like the Blood Claws of the Space Wolves Chapter. 'Battle-Brothers '- Battle-Brothers make up the bulk of the Iron Spears Chapter. Battle-Brothers are divided into three "types"; 'Stormbloods '(Battleline Marines), Hellbloods (Fire Support Marines), and Skybloods (Close Support Marines) '''Vanguard Marines: '''With the introduction of Primaris Marines, the 10th Clan Company now contains 100 Vanguard Marines; 40 Infiltrators, 20 Rievers, 20 Eliminators, and 20 Suppressors 'Grimbloods '- Grimbloods are those Marines who have succumb to the Black Rage. When not in battle, Grimbloods are "sealed" within the Dubsacrair. 'Revenants '- Revenant is the unique term the Iron Spears use to refer to their Dreadnoughts. Specialist Formations Order of Battle Chapter Command Companies Combat Doctrine The Iron Spears are masters of shock assaults, ferociously charging headlong at their enemies with overwhelming strength; savage fury in their eyes and burning rage in their hearts. Once they get close enough, Battle-Brothers engage in vicious close-quarters combat; either hacking at their enemies with melee weapons or blasting at them with ranged weapons. The Iron Spears attack relentlessly, using all their might to crush and annihilate their foes as swiftly and violently as they can. Through this they are able to disrupt their enemies perception of the battlefield and destroy their will to fight. All the while they carry out their duties with an unnerving amount of zeal. As seemingly barbaric as their are, the Iron Spears still strive to be as 'honorable as possible' and are akin to 'noble savages'. They are also noted as being less violent than Chapters like the Knights of Blood or the Marines Malevolent. Even with their somewhat destructive combat doctrine, the Iron Spears make a meticulous effort to prevent or at least minimize civilian casualties. Like all those descended from Sanguinius, the Iron Spears are unflinching in the face of the enemy. However the Chapter seems to take bravery to an extreme level. The concept of retreat is almost anathema to the Iron Spears, sometimes regardless of whether or not such an action is advantageous. They tenaciously push towards their foes full-force and will continue to fight until they are physically unable. It would require extreme casualties for Iron Spears force commanders to even consider the option of losing so much as an inch of ground. Despite the high casualty rate attributed to the Chapter's chosen combat doctrine, the Iron Spears have somehow always managed to fully recover and return to full-strength faster than most other Chapters. The Iron Spears desire to continue fighting no matter what means that the Iron Spears typically have almost twice as many Dreadnoughts at their disposal compared to other Chapters, as well as a much larger Death Company than other Blood Angels successors. Chapter Beliefs The Chapter cult revolves around zealous and near-fanatical reverence towards Sanguinius. Mighty statues of their Primarch grace the Dunbairrche’s halls alongside Chapter heroes and his words are taught and read by every Battle-Brother. Some Inquisitors of the Ordo Hereticus suspect the Iron Spears of worshiping Sanguinius above the Emperor himself, such accusations have been continuously denied by the Chapter. Although Primaris Marines were openly welcomed into the Chapter, the Iron Spears remain wary of what they consider their "semi-heretical" and "non-Ailinnean" origins, only maintaining a limited amount of Primaris Marines at any given time (225 at the absolute most, not including Vanguard Marines). Every other Marine is created using the "old fashion method". Unlike other Blood Angels successors, the Iron Spears rarely administer the Emperor's Peace to brothers suffering from the Black Rage, rather they believe that every Battle-Brother deserves a glorious death in combat no matter the affliction. They also believe that even when suffering from Black Rage they are still capable of fighting the enemies of Man in the name of the Emperor and Sanguinius. As such members of the Chapter who suffer from the Black Rage and are inducted into the Death Company put into stasis and locked away in the ''Dubsacrair ''(Dark Sanctum) until they are needed. The Iron Spears are also known to cover members of the Death Company in numerous seals and scrolls filled with prayers and litanies. Chapter Gene-Seed Primarch's Curse: Twin-Curses of Sanguinius When the Chapter's genetic curse manifests itself in an affected Battle-Brother, it comes on in three stages: '''Stage 1 - Extreme Frenzy: The Battle-Brother completely loses control when he frenzies and finds it almost impossible to claw his way back to reason as long as there are foes to fight and blades drawn. Even when foes are not near, the madness of Frenzy grips him and he rages endlessly for battle and blood, howling out his anger and striking the ground with his blade. The Battle-Brother must take care, lest he lose control at any moment. Any time the Battle-Brother takes damage, is confronted with a clear threat, or is put in position of great stress, he must summon all his willpower in order to contain his fury for the duration of an encounter with an enemy. Stage 2 - Blood Madness: The Iron Spears thirst for the blood of their foes when in the grips of the Red Thirst and long to see it spilled across the ground in great arcs and gouts. They also crave the feeling of hot blood on their skin and splattering across their armour, staining their battle-plate a dark shade of crimson. The Battle-Brother must engage foes in close combat if possible, either making melee attacks against them or shooting point black with pistols so that their blood spills at his feet. When he downs a foe, he must resist the urge to hack or blast the foe's corpse apart. If the Battle-Brother is attacked by a new foe while he is in this state while hacking at another foe, he will turn his attention to his new attacker instead. Stage 3 - Animal Within: Near the end, an infected Iron Spears Marine is little more than an animal filled with fury and madness striking out at all those around him. While he may still have lucid moments where he remembers the warrior he once was, these are fleeting and quickly gone to be replaced with only the thought of killing and the thirst for blood, and he will attack the nearest target (friend or foe) if there is more than one to choose from. At this point, the Battle-Brother is completely within the grip of the Black Rage and must be transferred to the Death Company. Physical Appearance The Gene-seed of the Iron Spears carries with it three physical mutations. Perhaps due to Ossmodula mutation, all Marines in the Iron Spears Chapter display large canine fangs. Due to Occulobe mutation, Iron Spear Marines have unnatural eye coloration; displaying red, yellow, or orange eyes. A mutation of the Melanchromic Organ causes all Marines to have a pale/pallid complexion and prevents them from tanning in sunlight. Other Mutations Iron Spears Marines suffer a mutation in the Omophagea, instilling a strong desire to eat flesh and drink blood. For much of their history the Iron Spears have been able to reign in these dark desires, however during the rule of High Chieftain Abhartach, the Chapter was speculated to have partaken in occult rituals centered around the consumption of blood. Iron Spears Marines appear to have a beneficial mutation in their Larraman's Organ leading to a faster rate of healing compared to Marines of other Chapters. Homeworld The Iron Spears hail from the planet Ailinne, a frozen Feudal/Death World made up of towering mountain ranges, exposed crystals, deep gorges, and expansive frozen wastelands. Ailinne is a very dangerous and unforgiving place; from it's hostile environment to the large ferocious beasts that inhabit it. Ailinne is home to two groups of Humans. There are those that reside in city-states with a feudalistic government structure and those from the barbarian tribes of the ice-wastes of "Outer Ailinne". Overall, the culture of Ailinne is very similar to the culture of the Celtic people from Terra's ancient past. Ailinne is orbited by a single moon known as Ibrickane. Ibrickane is a feral moon, covered in tundras and boreal forests, that serves as the Chapter's secondary source of recruits. The Iron Spears Fortress-Monastery of Dunbairrche is built on a large snow-plain surrounded almost entirely by a ring of mountains called the Black Mountains, creating a natural protective barrier that is used to keep out the tribal populace. The only opening in the Black Mountains is the narrow Blackstair Pass. The Chapter takes great pride in the artful decoration of their Monastery; statues of their Primarch and Chapter heroes grace the halls, mighty tapestries hang from the ceilings, and great murals line the walls and floors. In the deepest reaches of the Fortress-Monastery lies the Dubsacrair, the Dark Sanctum. It is here that those Battle-Brothers suffering the Black Rage are locked away until they are called upon to fight in the name of Sanguinius. The Dubsacrair usually contains 100 or more Death Company Marines at any given time. Chapter Customs and Demeanor The Iron Spears dogma holds that nothing related to their foes should remain standing. Battle-Brothers are driven by a desire to burn the enemies corpse, destroy his works, and go to great lengths to sweep away everything related to him. This has sometimes led to Iron Spears forces refusing to relent even when the opposing forces have already surrendered. This specific belief stems from the Chapter's honor code which states that once someone has made a decision they must follow through with it until the bitter end and accept the consequences of their actions. In a similar manner to the Salamanders and Space Wolves, the Iron Spears seem to have a sense of respect for loyal Imperial citizens. As children of Sanguinius and harbingers of the Emperor's will, the Iron Spears believe that they have a 'duty of care' and an obligation to aid and protect loyal citizens of the Imperium no matter the cost. Even with their destructive combat doctrine, the Iron Spears make a meticulous effort to prevent or at least minimize civilian casualties. Battle-Brothers of the Iron Spears Chapter are known to become so engrossed in their mission that anything else is regarded as a secondary concern. The Iron Spears have no concept of the notion of defeat and would rather die a glorious death than accept that they have lost. They are unwavering in the face of adversity and are capable of the most awe-inspiring feats of courage. Yet on occasion stubbornness of Battle-Brothers has been to the detriment of the larger strategic situation. Through sheer tenacity and refusal to retreat or surrender, the Iron Spears have ensured that their defeats are few and far between. Yet their great many victories are oft pyrrhic in nature, costing the lives of countless Battle-Brothers. Like their progenitors, the Iron Spears also have an appreciation for fine art and poetry, but like with everything in their Chapter, is filled with the iconography of Ailinne (poetry is done in the Ailinnean language). The Chapter's love of art is evident in the decoration of their Fortress-Monastery. Some Battle-Brothers adorn their armor in various symbols, icons and imagery. Icons of Sanguinius and Blood are used out of respect for their Primarch and Progenitors, various Ailinnean cultural imagery (including tartan-pattern loincloths, animal pelts, animal teeth/bones, and tribal warpaint) are used out of respect for the native Ailinneans from which the Chapter originates. Link: Poems of the Iron Spears One of the more unique aspects the Iron Spears have adopted from the Ailinne natives is the concept of feasting when not in battle. After every successful battle, the Iron Spears that partook in the conflict gather together for a "feast". A feast consists of copious amounts of food and alcoholic drinks (strong enough to effect the metabolism of an Astartes warriors). This eating and drinking is always accompanied by loud singing and storytelling. Every hundred years or so, the Iron Spears hold a "Grand Feast" at their Fortress-Monastery where the whole Chapter gathers in joyous celebration. Notable Members Previous Chapter Masters *'Ulfric Torvin:' Served 201 - 634.M41 *'Diare Barrach:' Served until 201.M41. *'Garmund Mor:' Served Until 677.M39. *'Abhartach (Third High Chieftain): '''Served Early M38 - ???, lost to the Warp. Under his rule, the Iron Spears secretly partook in numerous 'dark' and 'occult' rituals centered around consuming blood. *'Chulainn Nuada (Second High Chieftain):' Served ??? - Early M38; currently the Chapter's oldest surviving Venerable Revenant. *'Rinnal Boru (First High Chieftain):' Served in early M37 - ???. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Iron Spears are identified by their dark green armor and silver details. The Chapter is also known for encouraging it's Battle-Brothers to customize their armor. Traditionally; squad markings are found on the right side of the armor, either on the right shoulder pad, right knee, or right leg. Company markings are found on the left side of the armor, either on the left knee or leg. However, some Battle-Brothers armor is so decorated that both the Squad and Company markings have been covered or are otherwise no longer visible.'' Examples of common armor decorations include; silver icons, battle trophies, crimson warpaint, animal fur, colored tartans, animal bones or teeth, etc. Chapter Badge The Chapter icon of the Iron Spears is a red blood drop superimposed over a white fleur de lis. Chapter Fleet * Retribution (Battle Barge) ''- Flagship of the Iron Spears Chapter * ''Spearhead (Battle Barge) * Sunburst (Battle Barge) * Sanguine Communion (Strike Cruiser) * Pride of Boru (Strike Cruiser) * Bloodlet Star (Strike Cruiser) * Righteous Vindicator (Strike Cruiser) * Relentless Fury (Strike Cruiser) * 15 Rapid Strike Vessels (Escorts) * 35 Thunderhawk Gunships * 5 Tunderhawk Transports Chapter Relics Chapter Relations Allies * Blood Angels: 'The Iron Spears have inherited much from their parent chapter, sharing their love of art and poetry as well as their preference for "shock tactics". The Iron Spears also remain closely linked with their progenitor. Like many Chapters of the line of Sanguinius, the Iron Spears have forged nigh unbreakable relationships with many Blood Angels Successors. While they have a good standing with the majority of Sanguinius' sons, there are some Chapters that the Iron Spears are closer to than others. ** 'Broken Wings: 'Not only are both Chapters descended from the Primarch Sanguinius, the Broken Wings and Iron Spears have a history of working side by side, forming a strong pact of brotherhood. Two notable battles the two Chapters fought together are the Sevagos Campaign and the Battle of Ailinne. ** 'Flesh Tearers: 'The Iron Spears and Flesh Tearers have fought side by side on many occasions. Where other Chapters would shun the Flesh Tearers, the Iron Spears embrace them as brothers. ** 'Golden Seraphs and Crimson Raptors: '''The Iron Spears, Crimson Raptors, and Golden Serpahs all have Chapter Cults revolving around the near-fanatical devotion of their shared Primarch, Sanguinus. This has allowed the three Chapters to bond over a shared faith. ** [https://warhammer40k.fandom.com/wiki/Flesh_Eaters '''Flesh Eaters], Blood Drinkers, Charnel Bretheren, and Crimson Sentinels: These Chapters of the line of Sanguinius all suffer an insidious mutation of the omophagea, leading to a hunger for flesh (Flesh Eaters and Charnel Bretheren), thirst for blood (Blood Drinkers and Crimson Sentinels), or both (Iron Spears). It is for this reasons that the Iron Spears have a close relationship with these four Chapters, understanding their situation and sharing in their curse. * 'Space Wolves: '''Iron Spears marines share much in common with the Fenrisian marines, namely their "noble savage" motif, similar Chapter cultures, and respect for Imperial citizens. For this reason the Space Wolves and Iron Spears often work alongside one another and maintain very good relationships. * 'Angels of Salvation: 'While the Iron Spears have a typically low opinion of the Sons of El'Johnson, they have a higher opinion of the Angels of Salvation despite a strained relationship and major cultural differences between the two Chapters. This respect was born from the fact that Marines of the Angels of Salvation risked their own safety to protect Iron Spears Marines who were suffering from the Red Thirst during the Second Kilandros Campaign. * '''Celtic Sector Imperial Factions: '''The Chapter takes pride in the defense of it's home sector, forming close bonds with the Imperial factions that are present (including the Sororitas Order of the Wilted Rose and the Mechanicus Forgeworld Svarog III). The Chapter is even somewhat active in the government, with a spot on the Sector Council designated for the Iron Spears Chapter. Enemies * 'Astral Leviathans: 'The Iron Spears have an incredibly bitter relationship with the Astral Leviathans Chapter. The Iron Spears view the Leviathans as being to fanatical in their devotion to the Emperor while the Leviathans loathe the Spears for (potentially) worshiping Sangiunius above the Emperor. * 'Void Stalkers: 'The Iron Spears have developed a hateful relationship with the Void Stalkers Warband over the course of their many battles against each other. This relationship was highlighted when Iron Spears destroyed Mavros (Void Stalkers homeworld) and the Void Stalkers assaulted Ailinne (Iron Spears homeworld). Even when the Void Stalkers were known as the Angels Vigilant before their heresy, they still had a less than amicable relationship with the Iron Spears, despite hailing from the gene-seed of Sanguinius. * '''Mad Skullz Klan: '''The Mad Skullz are a massive group of Orks originating from the desert world of Kilandros and the surrounding systems. The Imperium has never been able to fully eradicate the Mad Skullz Klan and instead conduct periodic raids that aim to limit the Ork population and prevent their expansion. * '''Hive Fleet Leviathan: '''The Iron Spears have fought against the swarms of Hive Fleet Leviathan as the latter encrouches on the northern portions of Segmentum Ultima. * '''Kabal of the Sundered Hope: '''Since the early 40th millennium the Celtic Sector has been plagued by several raids conducted by the Drukhari Cabal of the Sundered Hope. * '''Craftworld Feinnwe: '''While Craftworld Feinnwe is one the oldest enemies of the Iron Spears Chapter, in the present both factions are locked in a "Cold War" and remain content to stay out of each others way (with the exception of small skirmishes). Notable Quotes By the Iron Spears About the Iron Spears ''Feel free to add your own Gallery IS_Mk_VII_Battle-Dmg.png|Iron Spears 'Stormblood' Marine IronSpearsTerminator.png|Iron Spears 'Oldblood' Terminator Iron_Spears_Intercessor.png| Iron Spears Primaris Intercessor IronSpearsRevenant.png| Iron Spears Revenant Video Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:22nd Founding Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Celtic Sector